A Meeting of Brotherrs
by Fandomsareawesome
Summary: This is a crossover story between Sam and Dean Winchester, Stefan and Damon Salvatore. The brother's meet and things start to spark between the set of brothers, see what happen with everyone relationships. Please review and will post the next chapter as soon as its done :)
1. The arrival

**A meeting of brothers**

 **Summary:** This is a crossover story between Sam and Dean Winchester, Stefan and Damon Salvatore. The brother's meet and things start to spark between the set of brothers, see what happen with everyone relationships.

 **Pairings:** Dean/Sam, Damon/Dean, Sam/Stefan, Stefan/Damon

 **Disclaimer:** I don't know any of the characters from Supernatural or Vampire Diaries. If I did then my life would be awesome.

-SPNTVDSPNTVDSPNTVDSPNTVD-

Chapter 1 – The Arrival

Mystic falls was very quiet when then the Winchester brothers pulled into town. Sam and Dean Winchester were use to hunting the supernatural, as they had been doing it their whole lives. They had done their research before coming to town and what they found looked like typical vampire killings, which meant they also knew the history of the town. They knew everything with the town's history with vampires and the founding families that ran the council and that's where they decided to start their questioning. The founding families were The Fells, The Forbes, The Lockwood, The Gilberts and The Salvatore.

They had already checked out the rest of the founding families and the only one left was The Salvatore's. That's were Dean had parked the impala outside the Salvatore boarding house. Both Winchester brother's got out of the car and Dean immediately spotted the car parked in the garage and stopped right in his tracks. Sam spotted the car that Dean was staring at and he recognised it as a Chevy Camaro convertible and to his big brother this car was as good as the impala they drove around their whole lives. Meanwhile there was something going on inside the Salvatore Boarding house…..

Stefan and Damon Salvatore had been on this earth for more than 150 years but had been to different parts of the world before coming back home to once where they lived way before they were turned into vampires. They were in the middle of their third argument of the day, it was same argument every day it was a difference between their diets and how they stayed alive. See Stefan had always had a problem with human blood ever since he was turned, which leads him to dink from animals as he refuses to hurt people, but he also knew this is what made him weak compared to his older brother. Damon has the simple solution of snatch, eat, erase when it comes to feeding on humans it comes naturally to him. Stefan had always admired Damon for this ability be he was pretty fed up of Damon trying to get him to change from animal to people when there was only one thing that Stefan craved from Damon and that was his love.

It was no secret that Stefan had grown to love his brother especially after their mother had passed away and the fact that Stefan had killed their father now the only family he has left was his older brother but Stefan didn't care. However the love and feelings that Stefan was feeling towards his brother were way more than brotherly. Damon knew this about his younger brother and would use this knowledge to his advantage to get one over on Stefan whenever he wanted something, know Damon does love his brother and would do anything to protect him and he doesn't like sharing Stefan with anyone else not that he would admit that to anyone. They were about to start their argument again when the doorbell went, both brothers started at each other as no one was meant to know they were back….


	2. Let the Questions Begin

**A meeting of brothers**

 **Summary:** This is a crossover story between Sam and Dean Winchester, Stefan and Damon Salvatore. The brother's meet and things start to spark between the set of brothers, see what happen with everyone relationships.

 **Pairings:** Dean/Sam, Damon/Dean, Sam/Stefan, Stefan/Damon

 **Disclaimer:** I don't know any of the characters from Supernatural or Vampire Diaries. If I did then my life would be awesome.

 **Authors Note** : I am so sorry it took ages to get this chapter but have been so busy with things but here is finally. Please remember to review.

-SPNTVDSPNTVDSPNTVDSPNTVD-

Chapter 2 – Let the questions begin

Previously - _They were about to start their argument again when the doorbell went, both brothers started at each other as no one was meant to know they were back…._

Outside the doors stood Sam and Dean were waiting patiently for the doors to be open as they thought someone was home due to the car being in the drive. Dean was standing slightly protectively next to Sam, this was due to the fact that Dean knew people took a liking to his younger brother but as far as Dean was concerned Sammy was his and no one else's. The doors started to open slowly to the mansion which reviled two men which looked like brothers, but Dean could tell something was up with them. The younger of the two was staring at Sammy which Dean was not liking very much and to his liking the other brother was not liking the looks that were happening right now. Dean decided to clear his throat to get his brother's attention back on him and not this person they had just meet.

"Hi, my name is Dean and this is my brother Sam" looking over at Sam "We were wandering if we could come in and have a chat if you weren't busy?" Dean asked.

Damon looked over to his brother who nodded in replay, which Damon knew was the go ahead to speak. "Sure why not, you can come in and I'm Damon and this is my younger brother Stefan" said Damon.

As Damon and Stefan walked into the house Sam couldn't take his eyes off the younger of the two. Dean knew the look that was on Sam's face which was the face that he likes someone. Dean also noticed that Stefan couldn't help but glancing back at the two that were following him and his brother into his house, but Stefan's gaze kept on lingering on Sammy. Sam and Dean followed the two brothers into a big living-room which took its place as the centre of the mansion. Stefan went to sit on the sofa near the window encase they needed an escape whereas Damon went to stand behind it. "Please take a seat." Damon suggested with his hand towards the other sofa. Sam went to take the sofa that was offered whilst Dean stood behind him coping the other brother, as much as Sam wanted to relax he knew he couldn't as they were in the present of the creatures that they hunted and killed.

Dean looked around the room that they were currently sat in, to look for any clues that would indicate whether or not these two brothers were vampires or if they knew of why the killings were going on. To Dean vampires are sloppy, blood thirsty killers that have already once turned his brother, but these guys didn't seem like ordinary vampires or the fact that they even knew anything about vampires. He was listening to what his brother was asking as well as looking for clues of this own, he knew it was better to let Sam ask the questions. He trusted his brother would get the answers and information that they needed. What like seemed hours Sam was finished with his questions and they were back in the impala and on their way back to the hotel….


End file.
